


Sugar Sweet Chubby Cheeks

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kidlock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock starts primary school and, of course, will only go if he is allowed to wear his pirate outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet Chubby Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Spellings are English. Happy kidlocking! I really hope you enjoy. xD

Sherlock clung onto his unbelievably tatted yet somehow still intact bee teddy, unknowingly squeezing it as a kind hand pushed him towards a crowd of small looking children, all dressed in smart shirts and knee length shorts along with grey socks that were also pulled up to their knees. It was the six and three quarter year olds first day of primary school having refused to attend it for the first year due to an undeniable lack in social skills. However, this time he had come prepared, his other hand grasping onto a small book titled ‘How to make friends’ as his brother Mycroft carried on guiding him towards the group of boys. 

“It’s time to do it as we practised, Sherlock” his older brother whispered into the pale, scruffy brunette’s ear gently. Some of the pupils that surrounded them were sniggering, not that you could really blame them since the boy was fully dressed in a shabby old pirate suit, his messy locks tied up in a bright red bandanna and a sword strapped securely to his waist. 

“I t-think It’s time t-to g-go home, Myc” Sherlock stuttered, his pale, chubby cheeks flushing a light shade of pink when he had realised he was being watched. 

“No way hozay” Mycroft replied, adjusting the strap of his own backpack that was slung over his right shoulder, he was already late for senior school. “We had a deal; you get to wear the pirate costume as long as you at least attempt a relationship with someone your own age, love” the thirteen year old pointed out, taking Sherlock’s face by the chin lightly and tilting it up so the little boys bright eyes were staring right at him. “Do you know how hard it was to persuade your teacher to let you wear the costume?” Mycroft questioned, raising an eyebrow but not seeming too annoyed. 

“It’s not a costume” Sherlock mumbled, his lower lip pouting slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows together, scrunching his face up on purpose to try and annoy his guilt tripping brother.

“I’m already late, I’ll pick you up at three” Mycroft stated, forcing a sympathetic smile before turning around on the spot and pacing away from his tiny, sulking brother, leaving little room for an argument. “You’ll do great!” he called out to Sherlock, not turning his head around as he wormed his way through what felt like hundreds of the petite humans, huffing and cursing under his breath. He was so late. 

 

 

Sherlock turned to watch his brother scuttling away, both of his own tiny hands still gripping onto a teddy and book as the surrounding pupils gawked at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression while wondering why the brunette had dared to wear something so diverse on his first day. Sherlock took a deep breath in, letting the air fill his already chubby cheeks as he exhaled before shoving his tiny bee teddy into the pocket of his long, immensely over-sized pirate coat. He pulled his hand out before fumbling his stubby fingers around the pages of his book, opening it onto the first page and squinting his eyes as he read the first sentence. 

“First you need to say hello” he read aloud, although it was more of a mutter under his breath. The scruffy brunette looked up and let his eyes settle on the group of boys Mycroft had encouraged him to speak to earlier on, one of them being a smartly dressed blonde with his hair neatly combed over to one side and the only misplaced thing on his body being a wonky bow tie. Most of the other pupils had stopped staring now, all of them either describing how ‘cool’ their weekends had been or laughing at some kind of joke. That was except for John Watson of course, the blonde wearing the wonky bow tie hadn't been able to pull his eyes away from the pirate since he had first spotted him, a huge grin spread across his chubby cheeked face in awe. Finally he would be able to make friends with someone as super dooper cool as that pirate. 

“Hello”. Sherlock interrupted him from his trance having walked up towards him only moments before. The red nosed blonde beamed delightedly and held out a hand for the brunette to shake just like his father had always taught him, that is, when he wasn't away getting shot at. 

“Hello too” he replied as politely as possible, only making Sherlock’s body tense with even more nerves when he grabbed the slightly taller brunettes sweaty hand slightly too eagerly and shook it frantically, almost making the brunettes book slip from his other hand when his whole body was shaken from side to side. (John had accidentally shook their hands sideways instead of upwards and downwards.) 

The brown haired pirate blushed and pulled away uncomfortably; taking a small step away from the boy he still didn't know the name of and letting his eyes wonder down to the book he had successfully managed to not drop. He squinted his eyes again when he read the second sentence; remembering Mycroft had warned him not to look at it for too long when they had practiced last night and skimming the last word of the sentence before shooting his gaze back up to the stubby boy in front of him. 

“My n-name is… Sherlock H-Holmes, Captain of the B-Black Pearl. What is yours?” he stuttered, having to pause before he said his name as if he had forgotten it. 

John furrowed his charming eyebrows together sweetly, the poor boy was a little confused as to why the pirate didn't seem as confident as he had expected, however, being the gentleman that he was, he smiled warmly between pudgy cheeks and lent close to Sherlock before whispering, “It’s okay, my name is John, we can be friends”. 

Sherlock’s body tensed and blood rushed to his heated cheeks, the perfectly round balls of chub flushing a frankly alarming shade of pink and his palms somehow becoming even sweatier than before. The pirate glanced down at his book with wide eyes. Mycroft had never warned him about this, in fact, the two hadn't even practised what would happen if the next stage in the book was actually a different stage completely. Sherlock was panicking, his knees feeling a lot more weak than they should and his sweaty palms frantically shaking. That was until someone else’s hand had reached out to grab one of Sherlock’s, the tanned hand allowing a chewed nailed stubby thumb to stroke delicately over Sherlock’s more pale, sticky palm.

“You don’t need to be nervous” John whispered again, raising his eyebrows as if he was stating a fact and squeezing Sherlock’s sticky palm comfortingly. The messy haired brunette inhaled a deep, shaky breath before exhaling and once again and making sure to puff his cheeks out. He was trying to build up enough courage to say something original without his voice shaking so much it sounded like Mary’s little lamb. The pirate let his eyes fix with the wide ones of John Watson’s and forced an uneasy smile. 

“Okay, l-let’s be friends” he mumbled, managing to hold his stutter for most of the words as the corners of his pink lips turned up with accomplishment, his tiny body easing slightly and his hand giving a gentle squeeze back to John’s. 

The blonde suddenly burst with energy, jumping up and down with joy, his shoes tapping over and over on the ground like a dancers would and his once again, his hand vigorously shaking Sherlock’s sticky palm in the wrong direction. 

“We’re going to be bestist friends, you and me” he started, emphasising the ‘b’ at the start of ‘bestist’ excitedly as he carried on bobbing his head up and down, not a single hair falling out of place from his perfectly jelled hair-do. “We are going to have the biggest fun in the world” he carried on, rather sweetly grasping onto Sherlock’s hand a bit even more tightly and spinning him around, making the pirate giggle shyly before he smiled with his teeth, the pearly whites lining up perfectly. 

Suddenly a screeching bell rang and John gasped almost immediately, his rosy cheeked face turning to Sherlock’s worried face and whispering, “We have to line up, quickly” before turning on the spot and tugging onto Sherlock’s hand and pulling him through a crowd of other children, the brunette shyly following behind the blonde he seemed to depend on that was kindly guiding him towards his first class. Sherlock pinched his eyebrows together as he watched his new ‘bestist friend’ tug on his hand. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
